frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Kraina Lodu 3 - Rozdział 9
Witam, witam i o zdrówko wasze się grzecznie pytam! Naprawdę bardzo wam dziękuję. Wasze komentarze dodają m siły i wiary w moją marną pisaninkę. Rozdział dedykuje TosiaFrozen za pierwszy komentarz i za uznanie, iż scena między Hnsem a Iris jest słodka, i Opuskid za uznanie, iż potrafię zaciekawić czytelnika. Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania! *************************************************************************************************** Rozdział 9 ' '''Spojrzałam Kristoffa, który chyba nad czymś myślał, gdyz od chyba pół godziny uporczywie wpatrywał się w okno. Od naszego powrotu cały czas chodził zamyślony. Nie mogłam do nego dotrzeć. - Kris? Co sie dzieje? - spytałam cicho i złapałam go za rękę, by dodac mu siły. On spojrzał mi w oczy i cichutko westchnął. - Boję sie Elso. Kocham cię ale ja nie wiem czy sobie poradzę jako król. na pewno sobie nie poradzę. Jestem tylko zwykłym dostawcą lodu. Ja... - nie dokończył, gdyż ja chcąc przerwać jego bezsensowną gadaninę pocałowałam go. Spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy. - Kris, kocham cię całym sercem i całą duszą. Będziesz wspaniałym królem, ludzie cię pokochają i nie przejmuj się tym co inni mówią. - powiedziałam na co jego twarz rozjaśnił wreszcie promienny uśmiech. - A co to? - spytał i podniósł spod mojego łóżka pomiętą biala kartkę. Zabrałam mu ją szybkim i nerwowym ruchem. - Nic ważnego. - powiedzialam spokojnie i chciałam wyrzucić ta kartkę, ale Kristoff jako, iż był uparty wyrwał mi ją z rąk. Odchrząknął i zaczął czytać. ''Wszędzie wokół biel. Na ziemię spada biały puch. Opada w ciszy, spokojnie lśniąc radośnie. Dla każdego to zwykły śneg, lecz ja jego tajemnicę znam. Śnieg radośnie skrzy, uśmiecha sie do nas, zaprasza do zabawy. Ale śnieg się zmuci. Dzieci wolą lato, dzieci wolą słońce, dzieci wolą kwiaty. Biedny smutny puch. Szarością sie okrył. Przecież śnieg ma w sobie magię! Przeciez śnieg też pragnie miłości! Ja śniegiem władam i lodem. Znam tajemnicę zimy. Znam magię lodu. Znam czar śniegu. Śnieg mnie otula, lód oplata ramionami a zimie jestem córką... * Cicho zakończył czytać i spojrzał na mnie. Zarumieniłam się delikatnie co niestety było bardzo widoczne na moich bladych policzkach. - Pisałam to gdy miałam dwanaście lat. Nie jest najlepszy. Nikt go wcześniej nie widział - szepnełam cicho czując, iż nieprzyjemne gorąco na policzkach z chwili na chwilę rośnie i nie ma zamiaru ani ochoty znikać. - Jest wspaniały tak jak ty. - powiedział spokojnie i już miał mnie pocałować nasze twarze dosłownie dzieliły tylko milimetry, gdy do mojej komanty bez pukania wpadła Anna. - Elsa... Ojej. Chyba wam w czymś przeszkodziłam. To ja już wam nie przeszkadzam. Chciałam wam tylko powiedzieć, że Hans ledwo żyje i nigdzie nie ma Iris. To ja juz lecę. Pa. - powiedziała na jednym wdechu i szybko wybiegła w podskokach. Cicho westchnęłam i spojrzałam na Kristoffa. - Później to dokończymy. Obiecuję. - mruknęłam cicho i powoli ruszyliśmy do komnaty, którą zajmowali Iris i Hans. Hans leżał na łóżku. Był cały podrapany, we krwi i ogólnie to chyba stracił bardzo dużo krwi. Po chwili w komancie pojawiła się Roszpunka i cała reszta. Nagle do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł, który raczej mógł sę udać. - Spróbuj uleczyć go be przykładanie włosów. - powiedziałam spokojnie do Roszpunki na co ona pokiwała głową, bo chyba wiedzała o co chodzi w tym moim planie. Podeszła do łóżka Hansa i wyciągnęła nad niego prawą dłoń. Kwiatku, światło zbudź. Pokaż mocy dar. odwróć czasu bieg, i wróć mi dawny skarb. Ulecz każdą z ran, Odmień losu plan Co stracone znajdź i wróć mi dawny skarb. Mój dawny skarb. Kwiatku jaśniej świeć Niech zabłyśnie czar Odwróć czasu bieg i wróć mi dawny skarb, mój dawny skarb. Roszpunka cicho skończyła śpiewać. Trzeba przyznac, iż miała ładny głos. Przez całą piosenkę jej prawa dłon lśniła złotym blaskiem. Wszystkie rany Hansa zniknęły. Otworzył powoli oczy. - Co sie stało? - spytał trochę nerwowym głosem Michael czybkami palców wygrywając jakąś melodię. Hans westchnął. - Biegaliśmy po lesie...Nicol! Porwała Iris! - wykrzyknął i szybko wstał. W jego oczach widać było płomiene i cos jeszcze. Był przerażony. Spojrzałam na Michaela. - Ta jędza nigdy nie odpuści. - syknął a jego oczy w tej chwili wyglądały jak oczy węża. Przytulił mocno do siebie Annę. Widac było, że się boi, że straci nie tylko Iris czyli swoją siotrę, ale, że straci też Annę - swoją ukochaną. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. - Spokojnie. Uratujemy ją. - powiedziałam spojrzałam na resztę. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. - Nie no. Nawet nie ostygliśmy po poprzedniej wyprawie. - powiedział ze śmiechem Julek na co wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Wsiedliśmy na nasze renifery, konie i smoki, i ruszyliśmy. *************************************************************************************************** Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Gdzie ja jestem? Zaraz, zaraz. Czy ja jestem w lochu? Czy ja jestem przykuta do ściany? I czy wokół mnie chodzą...GIGANTYCZNE PAJĄKI?! Czy tu są poająki?! Wrzasnęłam i zamknęłam oczy. Wtedy usłyszałam czyiś śmiech. Brzmiał jak śmiech szatana. Otworzyłam oczy. Pająki zniknęły a przede mną pojawiła sie Nicol. Syknęłam ze złością. - Widzę, że polubiłaś moje pajączki. To dobrze. Dotrzymająci ci towarzystwa dopóki twój brat i ten twój kochaś się tu nie pojawią, by cię uratować. - powiedziała i zasmiała się. Znikneła a zamiast niej pojawiły się pająki. I teraz się pytam. Co jest gorsze? Ta żmija z piekła rodem czy gigantyczne, podkreślam gigantyczne pająki? Zacczełam się szarpać. Niestety Nicol pamietając zdarzenia sprzed pięciu lat użyła o wiele mocniejszych łańcuchów. Ja tak okropnie boję się pająków! - Hans! Jak masz mnie kiedyś uratować to najlepiej zrób to teraz i to jak najszybciej! Tu są na wszelkie duchy żywiołów gigantyczne pająki! *************************************************************************************************** Jechalismy szybciej niż zwykle. Trzeba było szybko dostać się do zamku Nicol. Michael oczywiście prowadził, bo tylko on wiedzialm gdzie ta jędza mieszka. Mój oddech był szybko jak nigdy. Nie mogę pozwolić, by cokolwiek stało się mojej ukochanej. Gdy tylko się zatrzymaliśmy szybko zeskoczyłem z konia. Wszyscy byli przygotowani na atak Ncol. Julek miał przy sobie noże do rzucania patelnię. Własnie przez to drugie zwróciłem teraz na niego uwagę. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. - No co? To bradzo gróźna i potężna broń. - powiedział na co Roszpunka się zaśmiała jakby oddając sie swoim wspomnieniom. Powoli weszliśmy do środka. Całe pomieszczene było z kamiena. Zero obrazów, zero rzeźb, zero ozdób. Po prostu zero oznak obecności człowieka. Każdy z nas był przygotowany na atak.Nagle pochodnie w pomieszczeniu rozbłysły. Na kamiennym tronie siedziała Nicol. - Witajcie moi kochani. Jesteście może głodni? - spytała spokojnie uśmiechając sie do nas tak słodko, że aż mnie zemdliło. - Gdzie jest Iris? - sykneliśmy w tym samym czasie ja i Michael. Niccol zaśmiała się szatańsko. - Chcecie Iris? Tak jest tutaj. Tak dostaniecie ją. Jednak, by ją dostać musicie mi dać dwie rzeczy. - powiedział i uśmiechnęła sie wrednie. - Jeżeli myślisz, że do ciebie wrocę to bardzo, ale to bardzo się mylisz. - syknął Michael mrużąc groźnie oczy. Nicol ponownie zasmiała się szatańsko. - Dobrze. Z ciebie mogę spokojnie zrezygnować. - powiedziała a jej mina wyglądała jak mina małej dziewczynki, która bardzo dobrze się bawi. - A co chcesz? - spytałem mrużąc groźnie oczy. Nicol zasmiała się szatańsko i wstała z kamiennego tronu. - Ciebie Hansie, chłopcze urodzony pod znakiem trzynastki. * Wiersz jest mojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania